gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas 2004
Christmas 2004 continued the story of Johnny K. Gambino following the events of Halloween 2004, titled Johnny K. Gambino presents: A Very Gaia Christmas. The annual Christmas event was also held alongside this. A Very Gaia Christmas During Christmas 2004, Johnny Gambino made his first appearance since Halloween 2004. During this time, clicking on the ruins of Gambino's mansion would lead to the event page where Gambino's journal showed a consistently updating comic-style chronicle of his search for his missing son Gino.Archive.org, Gaia Online.com, Isle de Gambino map (February 13, 2005). Users could follow Gambino's journey on the world map, click on him, and wish him good luck. Doing so would present a little dialog where he would thank you for your support. Cindy Donovinh covered the story as a Gaia 9 exclusive titled, Johnny K. Gambino: From Hero to Zero: This is Cindy Donovinh reporting for GAIA 9 Action News. This holiday, we present to you a story of a different nature. Johnny K. Gambino was once the richest, most powerful man in GAIA. However, after the bizarre incident on Halloween that left his mansion in ruin and his son Gino missing, Mr. Gambino can now be considered GAIA’s most powerless man. How can a man once revered for his power and influence now be reduced to a homeless, wandering soul, with no family or friends? Our prayers go out to you Mr. Gambino! Also, from now til New Years is the annual Missiletoe Madness event! You can follow that here with us! In the end, Gambino got desperate. Thinking he was lost, he decided to end it all by casting himself off the wall of the Durem Reclamation Facility into the frozen sewage below. Before he could do so, however, Gino appeared and stopped him. In a cruel twist, though, Gino's memory was gone, and he couldn't remember his father. Cindy made another report on the event after father and son had reunited: GAMBINO REUINTED WITH MISSING SON By Cindy Donovinh In what some might call an Xmas miracle, Johnny Gambino has been reunited with his son, Gino. After a months-long search, Gambino had reportedly become despondent, fearing that he had lost his son forever. Eyewitness accounts reveal that Gambino was on the brink of committing suicide by leaping into the chilly reservoir at the Durem Reclamation Facility; at the last minute, his son appeared and saved him from certain doom. How Gino Gambino managed to escape from the carnage at the infamous Gambino Mansion Halloween Party is unknown; doctors have concluded that some trauma, mental or physical, has caused Gino to lose his memory. Whether Gino will recover from his amnesia is unknown. See an account of the incident here.Archive.org, Gaia Online.com, Newsroom, Xmas '04 (February 26, 2007). Event Missiletoe Madness Work in progress Caroling Before Christmas, users could sing carols to nine NPCs in their various shops in order to earn presents from them. However, the presents could not be opened until Christmas. When opened, they contained items from the Spirited set. Items Barton gifts * Xmas Gift from Ian A christmas gift wrapped in the colors of Barton Town. The tag reads: Rufus says thanks for the song! ~Ian * Xmas Gift from Leon A christmas gift wrapped in the colors of Barton Town. The tag reads: I would not normally do this but... here, Happy Holidays. ~Leon * Xmas Gift from Agatha A christmas gift wrapped in the colors of Barton Town. The tag reads: Oh child, you've really made my Christmas a lovely one! ~Agatha Isle de Gambino gifts * Xmas Gift from Sasha A christmas gift wrapped in the colors of Isle de Gambino. The tag reads: Like, Merry Hannukah! ~Sasha * Xmas Gift from Meredith A christmas gift wrapped in the colors of Isle de Gambino. The tag reads: In lieu of your kind act of carolling, I am binded through obligation to reciprocate with this item of Holiday spirit. ~Meredith * Xmas Gift from Ruby & Peyo A christmas gift wrapped in the colors of Isle de Gambino. The tag reads: Thanks for raising our spirits on such a lonely winter day. ~Ruby & Peyo Durem gifts * Xmas Gift from Vanessa A christmas gift wrapped in the colors of Durem. The tag reads: Yes, this is real. Any other time of the year and you'd probably be dreaming. ~Vanessa * Xmas Gift from Edmund A christmas gift wrapped in the colors of Durem. The tag reads: You're the man now DAWG! Merry Xmas! ~Edmund * Xmas Gift from Moira A christmas gift wrapped in the colors of Durem. The tag reads: Christmas is a time to get lots of neat gifts of stuff you probably wouldn't buy yourself. ~Moira Spirited item set * Spirited Shirt A warm shirt made from materials only Santa could buy. * Spirited Pants These pants have got lots of spirit! * Spirited Shoes Shoes excellent for climbing down chimneys. * Spirited Boxers Warm fuzzy boxers good for sleeping under the covers on a cold winter night. * Jingle Bells Yes, this necklace comes with all the bells and whistles. * Spirited Hat A fuzzy red hat that can keep your head warm even in the north pole! * Spirited Scarf This scarf is made from elven fabrics. It not only keeps one warm, but raises one's spirits. * Spirited Socks Warm socks to make your feet look like... um... candy canes. * Spirited Gloves Long gloves for a long winter. Further notes *This event had several different names attached to it. The event itself is largely known by the community as "Christmas 2004", "Christmas 2k4", or "X-mas 2k4". The promotional banner called it "A Gaia Christmas Event", while the event page it linked to titled it "Johnny K. Gambino Presents: A Very Gaia Christmas". Cindy Donovinh's report on the story is called "Johnny K. Gambino: From Hero to Zero". Gambino's personal account in his journal is called "Gambino's Christmas Journal" and the story within is called "A Gaia Christmas Story". References External links *Archive.org, Gaia Online.com, X-mas 2k4 event page (February 15, 2005). Gallery Gambino 01.gif|Gambino's map sprite. Gambino 02.gif Gambino with Gino.gif|Gambino reunited with Gino. Category:Events